


Growing Up

by cashtonlashtonmalum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, M/M, Muke - Freeform, i had an idea and rolled with i, tiny!5sos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtonlashtonmalum/pseuds/cashtonlashtonmalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Luke and Mikey were small and now Luke isn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> i blame this on Nicole because this is her fault 
> 
> (it sucks don't read it I just wanted to write it okay)

Luke realized what he had done was risky. He knew that after the procedure and the drugs and everything that there was still a high chance that he wouldn't make it. He knew there was a risk of him never seeing his Mikey again and never getting to tell him how much he really loved him. But after all was said and done, Luke knew he would never get this chance again.

He told Mikey a few days before he left for the hospital in some weird secluded country that he was going to stay with his sick uncle in New Zealand and would have his mum call Mikey everyday to tell him how he was doing. Mikey of course asked Luke why he couldn't just talk to Luke to which Luke told him that his uncle was really really ill and Luke wouldn't get a chance to call. Mikey bought it and, with that, Luke left to begin a new life.

It took six months and two weeks before Luke could be a fully functioning human being. His body had grown to be quite large but still lanky, his legs were never ending and his hair was so long. He still technically looked the exact same, just 200 times bigger. He felt new and big and everything was so small. He spent an extra week at the hospital, just getting to know how his body worked when it was the right size. He even asked the custodian if he could borrow a vacuum cleaner to use, giggling when he thought of how much he used to hide from it with Michael.

He left on a Monday arriving on a Tuesday because of the long flight. The first thing he did was walk into his house and shout for his dad, who came running out in the living room and hugged him so tight it felt like he could die. His dad kept telling him how happy he was that he could hug his son for real, and not just feel his little arms on his neck.

Luke left the house a few hours later, heading down to Mikey's house. He knocked on the door and waited until Nicole answered, her eyes going wide when she realized that Luke was towering over her.

"Y-You. It's you,oh my god it's you!" She squealed and hugged him, pulling him into the house.

"I think Mikey's in his room. He's been waiting for Liz to call." She explained.

Luke walked down the hallway, feeling nauseous because he was going to be showing his 4 and half inch tall boyfriend that he is now six foot tall and a lot bigger.

"Mikey? You in here?" Michael heard the familiar voice, it ringing in his ears because it was so much louder than he remembered, shouted yes and turned to face the doorway.

There stood Luke, full sized human Luke, right in front of him. Michael felt the tears coming and let them flow, watching as Luke picked him up and cradled him with his hands.

"Mikey it's okay. I'm right here. I'll always be right here. Now I can protect you the way I wanted to." 

Michael knows he should feel happy that Luke wants to protect him, but he just can't stop thinking of the fact that Luke gets to be big and Mikey will never get to cuddle him. He clings to Luke's hands and asks him for his attention.

"I don't want you to protect me. I want you to hold me. And I want to hold you. I'm not resting until I'm standing next to you." 


End file.
